Rabbit 169
"I've been called many things. Incredible is definitely one of them." Rabbit #169 (a.k.a. Isaac Clark)' '''is a member of the English Lop division in HABIT's tournament. He was the ninth Rabbit to make an introduction video. History CONSTRUCTION. COME BACK LATER. :) Personality #169 is one of the more enigmatic figures of the Tournament. Highly guarded, he takes great pains to avoid showing too much of himself to the other Rabbits -- both physically (avoiding the camera, hiding under a hood and his hair) and behavior-wise (giving away little to no information about himself). Many of his fellow Lops view him as a "shady" character. Though he claims he doesn't see himself as superior, #169 frequently speaks of and to his fellow Rabbits in a sarcastic, condescending manner. Whether this is genuine arrogance, a means of weakening his competitors, or simply something he does for his own amusement (or all three) is uncertain. Abilities #169 is highly intelligent and perceptive. He is an expert at "reading" those around him -- and at using his observations to his advantage. Relationships CONSTRUCTION. COME BACK LATER. :) Quotes ''Don't die. Please. I'll see you all on the flipside."'' - Closing words of "An Introduction". "Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicks. And with that, I must go! Goodbye." - Making his presence known in Lop Division. "I'm not a chain-smoking sociopath. I'm a stage-acting psychopath. Very different." - ''In response to Rabbit #110 comparing him to Sherlock Holmes. ''"Welcome back to the Thunderdome, Bilbo." ''- Addressing #110 by his new nickname. ''"I'm enjoying my quotes section. Let's expand that shit like a flaccid dick ." - In response to seeing his quote section. "I hear tap dance is rather enjoyable. Gives you great glutes." - After #110 described himself as "artistic". "If your eyes are inside your throat and you're currently gargling mud... And you're squinting a bit. In that case, yes... It looks like a rabbit." - Regarding a rather small emoticon posted by Rabbit #130 (which #152 claimed looked like a rabbit). Trivia * Listed Age: 24, Birthday: January 1st. (Claimed to be wrong by #169.) * During the first Lop division call, Rabbit #102 compared #169's appearance to that of serial killer Charles Manson (due to his long hair and beard). #169 replied, "I've been called worse." * #169 is the only Rabbit whose nationality has never been confirmed. While his accent is distinctly Irish and he once stated, "I've mentioned Belfast, but that may be a lie", he refuses to say anything more on the matter. (He also seems to troll his fellow Lops by using different accents at different times, adding to the confusion.) * #169 owns a jersey with a stylized image of his own face on it. The back reads "Narrator 13" (13 being the square root of 169). * #169 claims to be an excellent storyteller. However, he has yet to demonstrate this talent for his fellow Rabbits. * #169 has referred to himself as a "stage actor" on numerous occasions. Whether he has any actual theatrical training or is using this as a euphemism is anyone's guess. * #169 often gives his fellow Rabbits health tips, including advising them to drink lots of water (a tendency that has led Rabbit #102 to nickname him "Aquaman"). Gallery CONSTRUCTION. COME BACK LATER. :) Links Tumblr: 13tothepowerof2 Category:Rabbits